


I Hope

by Bofur1



Series: The Two Blue Wizards [10]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Worry, Bofur is a Sweetheart, Dark Magic, Gen, Separations, Spoilers for Desolation of Smaug, Wizard Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gandalf leaves the two Blue Wizards, Bofur and Bombur, with careful instructions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope

Bofur gnawed apprehensively on his lower lip as Bilbo slid down the incline of the hill towards them.

“How close is the pack?” Thorin asked, his tone filled with the same anxiety Bofur felt.

“Too close,” the Hobbit gasped. “A couple of leagues, no more. But that’s not the worst of it—”

“Did the wargs catch our scent?” Dwalin demanded.

“Not yet, but they will do. We have another problem,” Bilbo tried again.

“Did they see you?” Gandalf interrupted again. “They saw you!”

“No, that’s not it,” Bilbo answered impatiently.

Gandalf nodded with a tense laugh. “Well, what did I say? Quiet as a mouse—excellent burglar material!”

There were murmurs of agreement from the others, but Bofur could see Bilbo was finally fed up. “Will you just listen?!” Bilbo sighed. “I’m trying to tell you there is something else out there!”

Bofur, Bombur, and Gandalf froze. “What form did it take?” Gandalf asked apprehensively.

“Like...a bear?” Bofur added in a hushed whisper.

Bilbo stared at them in disbelief. “Y-Yes...but bigger, much bigger.”

“You knew about this beast?” Kíli asked incredulously. He whirled around to sweep his earnest gaze across the others. “I say we double back!”

“And be run down by a pack of Orcs,” Thorin reminded.

“There’s a house where we might take refuge,” Gandalf spoke up tentatively. “It’s...it’s not far from here.”

“Whose house?” Thorin snapped. “Are they friend or foe?”

Bofur shook his head quickly. “Neither. He’ll either help us, or...”

“He will kill us,” Bombur finished ruefully.

“What choice do we have?”

A roar startled them all and Gandalf announced, “None.” The Company burst into action, dashing through the woods with reckless abandon. Another roar, disturbingly close, echoed toward them and Bofur saw Bombur stop and turn to stare at the trees behind them with wide eyes. They both knew what was coming.

“Bombur, c’mon!” Thorin hollered, grabbing Bombur’s beard and pulling him along, much to Bofur’s relief. When the door to the house was in sight, Bombur used a great burst of speed and zoomed ahead of the others. Even in the midst of his fear Bofur felt a spark of pride—that quickly was extinguished when Bombur slammed face-first into the door.

The rest of the Dwarves caught up and began banging fruitlessly on the huge wood surface. Bofur glared when he heard shouts of, “Burn it open or something!” “Use magic!” but then Thorin solved the problem by lifting the latch and they poured into the house. The gigantic bear thundered after them, shoving its snout through the door and making snaps at the Company. Finally, with the strength of five Dwarves, they managed to close the door behind them.

Panting, Ori looked fearfully up at the Wizards and gasped out, “What is that?”

“That...is our host,” Gandalf said deliberately.

The Dwarves turned to gape in disbelieving horror at him.

“His name is Beorn,” Bombur sighed unhappily.

“An’ he’s a skin-changer,” Bofur concluded.

The Dwarves began whispering urgently to each other in low tones that they thought the Wizards couldn’t hear, then:

“He’s leaving,” Ori announced. Dori had the look of one suffering from a heart attack as he leapt forward and dragged his youngest brother away from the door.

“Come away from there!” he pleaded. “It’s not natural, none of it! It’s obvious—” He cast a disparaging glance at the Wizards. “—he’s under some dark spell!”

“Don’t be a fool,” Gandalf scolded. “He’s under no enchantment but his own. Now,” he addressed the rest of them, “get some sleep. You’ll be safe here tonight.” Only Bofur and Bombur saw him duck his head and murmur, “...I hope.”

“This Quest is full o’ hopes,” Bofur replied in like tone. Gandalf looked up, surprised. “I hope we’ll not be eaten by Beorn, I hope we manage t’ sleep through th’ night without gettin’ attacked, I hope we get a good breakfast in th’ mornin’, I hope we reach Mirkwood in one piece...”

All of Bofur’s hopes came to fruition, but when they came to the Elven Gate and Dwalin said that “luck was on their side”, Bofur followed Gandalf’s gaze and saw the bear standing on a mountainside. He knew then it wasn’t just luck.

“Set the ponies loose,” Gandalf commanded. “Let them return to their master.” Cautiously Gandalf ventured further into the Gate. Bofur slapped Bombur’s arm and motioned that they should follow, but Bombur suddenly went rigid and Bofur soon followed suit.

 _Something moves in the shadows, unseen..._ Galadriel whispered. _Hidden from our sight..._ Bofur felt a chilly spark stir in his stomach as Gandalf reached toward a statue covered in foliage. _Beware the Necromancer—he is not what he seems!_

The blood-red symbol revealed on the stone sent the spark in Bofur’s stomach into a blaze, causing him to gasp as a shot of dark magic made him lightheaded. Bombur clutched at his arm, whispering, “Bofur!”

“I know,” Bofur muttered.

 _If our enemy has returned, we_ must _know. Go to the tombs in the mountains_. Bofur and Bombur stared at each other incredulously and suddenly realized that the instruction was not meant for them. Their hearts sank as Gandalf whirled.

“Not my horse!” he called to Nori. “I need it!”

Bilbo looked dismayed. “You’re not leaving us!”

“I would not do this unless I had to,” Gandalf replied reluctantly as he strode toward his animal. He paused and had a word with Bilbo that none of the others could hear. Then he pulled Bofur and Bombur aside.

“You had better watch over them,” Gandalf warned them sternly. “Make certain they stay on the path. I will be waiting for you, above the steps of Erabor. Do not enter that Mountain without me.”

Bofur protested, “B-But, Gandalf, I...” He gingerly placed a hand over his heart. “I felt it. Him. One o’ us should go with ye!”

“No,” Gandalf disagreed. “I’m going to summon Radagast to meet me.”

Bofur still seemed unsatisfied, but he nodded acquiescence. Gandalf squeezed the Blue Wizards’ shoulders and then mounted his pony. Bofur and Bombur watched him go with mournful eyes. As he turned with his brother toward the Wood, Bofur had one more hope:

 _I hope I see Gandalf again_.


End file.
